The Upside-down, Downside-up
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Without notice, Rachel's family up roots and moves to Lima. Rachel's just trying to survive without her secret getting out. And to add insult to injury she falls in love with 2 girls at the same time. One of whom who just may happen to have the same secret. This can't possibly end well. G!P Rachel and G!P Quinn. Stud!Rachel. Fapezberry.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay so this is a one-shot with a whole bunch of UST. I will resolve it in the summer though. I read this A.U. pezberry fic with stud Santana and it absolutely broke me. I'm going to mark this at complete, but follow cause I will update its just not my first priority. I made breadstix a chain restaurant.

WARNING: Rap music will constantly be featured in this and with rap or trap comes use of a certain word. And I liked to let you know that I'm not going to bleep it out. Now I mean this in a completely non-racist way. If it makes you uncomfortable, this is not the story for you. If it makes you feel any better I am African American. This word may also come up in conversation and unless I say so prior it will have nothing to do with race. In this story it is just a word.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer: Rachel wasn't a stud so obviously I don't/didn't own it.

TUD

Oakland, California

September 30th, Friday

Life isn't always as it seems. You can't judge a book by its cover. People are people. Love is love. And sometimes you just want to take the world at face value.

But you can't. You can't. You can't. You can't. And it fucking sucks. Or at least that's how Rachel Berry felt.

Rachel sat in her AP Chem class. Her feet were propped up on the desk and her head was thrown back. The teacher had already asked her the classic 'do you do that to the furniture at your house?' She answered with a yes and a half-assed smirk before shoving her Beats ear buds in.

 ** _I got enemies, got a lotta enemies_**

 ** _Got a lotta people tryna drain me of my energy_**

 ** _They tryna take the wave from a nigga_**

 ** _Fuckin' with the kid and pray for your nigga_**

 _Ahh. The sweet soothing sounds of Drake._

"Rachel! If you're not going to get your feet off that desk and remove your headphones, then you need to go to the office!" Ooh. Teacher's mad.

Rachel took one of ears buds and with the most cocky smile she could manage she asked," I'm sorry did you say something?"

Not wanting to hear anymore of that more excuse of a teacher's bitching, Rachel walked out the room and towards her white mustang.

She plugs in her AUX cord and continues listening to Drake. 5 minutes later, she pulled up to her home jumping out curiously when she sees moving vans in front.

She knew they weren't being evicted, her parents were both cancer specialists. She walked in to only be tackled by a six year old ball of energy.

"Rachie!" The child squealed as she was picked up and spun around. Rachel stopped spinning the girl and set her on her hip.

"Hey, munchkin. Where's Adrian?" Rachel asked looking around their vast kitchen that had been significantly cleaned out.

"In my room. Mommy said he had to pack my stuff while I colored." The girl said kicking her feet indicating she wanted to get down. The older brunette did as commanded and was quickly forgotten when a stray crayon caught the young girl's eye.

"Adri!" Rachel called trying to get some answers.

Adrian was the oldest of the 5 Berry siblings, being 20, and easily the most organized. He skipped on college and headed out to New York for a internship at some record label company. He was back on some kind of leave that had to do with his company.

Rachel and her twin brother Luca were the second oldest at 17, then there was Jonas who was 14 and a little rebel. Rachel liked to call him wise beyond his years because he was way smarter than her and extremely intuitive.

Lastly, Jade. Jade 6 and extremely feisty. She was super energetic, maybe even overly so. Rachel couldn't get enough of her though. She was her little bug.

"I'm in Jay's room!" He called out from Jade's room. She dragged herself down the vast hall until she got to the little girl's room. He was sitting in the middle of the purple room stacking and labeling boxes. By this point Rachel was pretty sure they were moving.

"Hey, big bro. What's going on with all the boxes?" She asked. The younger girl eventually started helping him sense she was just going to be asked to anyway.

"Mom and Dad got a job transfer, somewhere in Ohio. It starts Monday, so they wanted to get packed and out there so they could enroll you guys and you could start school the same day as them." He explained rubbing his stubble in concentration. Taking a marker out of his back jeans pocket, he labeled another box. The whole room was now packed, so Rachel started to trudge down to her room only to be stopped by Luca.

"Jonas and I already did it." Rachel threw her hands up in exasperation. Turning around to be met with a slightly apologetic twin brother.

"Was I the only one at school today?" Luca shrugged in response.

"Dad texted us and said we didn't have to go, but if we did come home early. Didn't you get it?" Luca asked walking down the stairs towards the living room, Rachel followed.

"I broke my phone, remember? I threw my phone at the wall when Lexi and Ally broke up with us." Luca muttered a quiet 'oh'. He was still reeling back from the whole 'Michaelson-gate' thing.

He slumped down on the bare floor and waited for Rachel to join him. She did, and had fallen into the same exact position.

"We leave in the morning. Mom and Dad felt bad that we have to just up and leave, so we each get a whole new wardrobe when we get there. Even Adrian, and he doesn't even live with us." Luca sighed out his hands moving in semi wild gestures.

"I mean I love them. But they don't have to do this. I'm not going to tell them that because hey, free clothes. It's just they're not here often yes but I don't want them to feel like they have to buy our love, you know?" Rachel ranted, turning on her side to see her twin giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. At least we didn't have anything going for us here." He commented trying to reason.

"I guess. Where are we going anyway? All Adri said was Ohio."

"Mom said it's called Lima, Ohio. It's very conservative and very small. Although they have a Breadstix only 5 minutes away from the house." He said releasing his first real smile of the day when he heard his sister's squeal of approval.

"We need to start packing the truck."

TUD

Lima, Ohio

October 3rd, Monday

The Berry siblings, minus Adrian and Jade, sat in Rachel's car, waiting for the go ahead to enter McKinley

"Alright, this is our time to shine. We are going to own this school. Okay, Jo if you aren't coming home right after school call one of us and let us know." He agreed and jumped out the car eager to start his day.

Rachel looked over to Luca who smirked when he felt her eyes on him.

"You ready?" She asked smoothing down her blue button up shirt, and rolling up the short sleeves. Her denim joggers and dark blue Vans also in tip top shape.

"Hell yeah." He put on a pair of aviators, Rachel looked at him questioningly. It was overcast outside.

"What? They're for show." He explained. The girl looked at him on more time before getting out of her mustang. She headed towards the front door getting various stares as her brother scrambled behind her.

Pushing the doors open like she owned the place, her first impression was that it stinks. It literally stunk. The place smelled like sweaty balls.

She walked down the hall, totally not knowing where she was going. Until she came across a rather large fellow in a letterman jacket.

"Um, excuse me can you direct me towards the counselor's." She asked using her meeting new people vioce.

The abnormally tall boy, smiled a dopey smile back at the brunette. And so did the fishy lipped boy next to him. They gave each other 'discreet' fist bumps.

"Yeah, follow me." He set off without a reply and Rachel reluctantly followed.

"So, my name's Finn." He said with the same gassy baby smile.

"Rachel."

"So, Rachel. What brings you to lil' Ole Lima?"

He asked. Rachel could see the gears turning in his head as they rapidly approached the guidance office. They came right in front of it, Rachel still yet to answer his question.

"Thanks, bye." Rachel said trying to evade his presence.

"Wait! Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me?" Boy, this dude works quick.

As her saving grace she felt her brother's presence behind her.

"Hey Rae, this goof bothering you." He asked defensively. Rachel saw more gears turning Finn's head. He seemed thoroughly confused.

"Naw, he was just leaving." Rachel insisted. Surprisingly taking the hint Finn apologized and stalked away embarrassed.

TUD

Rachel and Luca walked out of Ms. Pillsbury's office with a considerable amount of paper in their arms.

Rachel looked down at the first one. It was a pamphlet for some extra curricular activity called Glee Club.

The whole Berry family loved to sing. They were all exceptionally good at it too. Rachel turned to Luca with a knowing look. They would try out for Glee during the next meeting.

TUD

Rachel went through the motions, the rest of the day being uneventful. Right up until she was about to head up to her car, when she heard an ear splitting screech and splash.

She turned around to see a heavy set black male standing over a obviously gay man at least half his size with a slushy cup.

Rachel traveled back to her car with an uneasy feeling.

Obviously, this town was way more conservative than she thought and that was so going to be a problem for her.

She sighed as she got a text from Jonas and Luca said they had already had some after school activities.

Looked like she taking care of Jade by herself for a couple hours.

Before pulling out of the lot, her breath hitched when she noticed a strikingly beautiful Latina prancing about linking pinkies with a tall blonde.

 _Miss Beautiful, how I love to get to know you._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hi. Word of warning,I've decided to make this Quinn _and_ Rachel G!P simply because I can. If that is not your forte then don't read the damn story.

~O~

Santana walked through the halls of McKinley. Looking through the various classrooms scattered about, she thought, 'If I were a Fabray, where would I be?' Her next thought is 'in hell' but that doesn't pertain to the one she's looking for.

She stops upon hearing the shower run in the girl's locker room. Sighing she traveled into the room.

Quinn is just where she thought she be. She had since begun to change into her jeans and T-shirt.

Santana glared at the blonde. "Why didn't you come home last night?" Quinn jumps a little, she hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"Ugh. Could you not sneak up on me, S?" She grabbed her bag and Santana's wrist and pulled them out of the locker room.

School wouldn't start for another half an hour but she had to set up her with the swim team. The two girls scurried through the hallway until Santana had enough of being yanked along.

She skidded to a stop pulling Quinn with her. Quinn frowned at her best friend.

"Answer the question, Q." The blonde let out a puff of air.

"I love you and you're family. I can't help but feel like I'm imposing though. Its your space and I don't want to overstay my welcome." Santana pouted. She huffed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You're not imposing, Q-ball. The whole point of you living with us is for you to be safe. We want you to overstay your welcome, you idiot. We want you there. I want you there." Quinn blushed into brunette hair.

"Okay, fine. I'll actually come home tonight. I'll see you in glee." Santana watched as the girl bolted for the swimming pool.

Yeah, that particular Fabray was a keeper.

~O~

Rachel held her aviators up toward the fluorescent light, inspecting the for nonexistent specs of dirt. The conversation she was purposely ignoring was starting to way on her nerves. Dough Boy, as she had since heard him be called, decided to engage her in a rather boring talk about- well actually, she had no idea want he was going on about, nor could she bring herself to care.

She's just about to accidentally elbow in...whatever she can reach really, when a hot blonde walks speedily past her. Without any thought Rachel follows her like a lost puppy. She isn't in control of her limbs as she practically skips behind the blonde. They both quickly arrive at the pool. The chlorine is what knocks her out of her stupor. That and the almost drowning.

Well maybe drowning is an exaggeration, but she did almost slip on the wet ground. Luckily, Blondie was there to steady her, "Whoa there. Anyone ever tell you not to run around a pool?" The voice is what gets her. Like who allowed her to have that sensual of a voice without even trying. Whoever they were, they deserved a raise.

It's then that Rachel realizes she's being stared at by a whole team of swimmers. She even sees some in the pool. She steels herself and puts on her cocky smile to save face, "I've never been one to listen to rules." The blonde girl smirks at her," I like you. The name's Quinn. I've never seen you before. You're new."

Rachel nodded her answer, "Uh yeah moved here from Oakland a few days ago. I'm Rachel BTW." Quinn moved around the pool to her other locker. Rachel's cheeks reddened as she stripped to her bathing suit. "California to Ohio? I'm so sorry." Before Rachel can reply another girl walks up to join them, she presents Rachel with her hand to shake, "Sugar Motta. You're really hot." Quinn subtly elbows her in the side, "Sorry, Asperges." Quinn rolls her eyes. Rachel just looks on confused.

"Well anyway, you must be ready to try out. You are trying out, right?" Quinn asked as she stepped in between the two with a frown. Rachel blinked. No, she hadn't been planning on trying out for the swim team. However, she couldn't exactly tell Quinn and everybody else in the room that she had basically stalked the blonde the blonde here. So with a squeak she let's out a fake enthusiastic, "Of course." It almost seems worth it when Quinn's smile brightens the whole pool house. Keyword: Almost.

"That's great! I'll go get you a suit." Quinn skips out on her own advice and practically runs to the uniform closet.

~O~

She of course made the team.

She huffed. It was never a question of if she would make it or not. She just didn't see herself doing this when she moved to this state. She didn't think she'd be appeasing pretty girls and chasing her brother's around high school. She decided to look at the bright side of things. She'd get to look at Quinn in a bathing suit for three hours a day.

Rachel looked at the room she had arrived at, making sure it was the choir room. Opening the door she immediately spotted Luca sitting on lowest row nearest to the door. "Hey, Rachel!" The brunette looked up in shock to see her , er, the blonde swimmer she met earlier sitting in the highest row. She waved back wide eyed.

Speaking to Quinn was already hard for her. Speaking to Quinn while the latina girl she had seen prancing about the previous day right next to her? Heaven surely can't help her now.

That was the day Rachel realized she was going to hell and she was somehow very, _very_ okay with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel hesitantly sits next to her brother. She sits on her hands awkwardly. Luca notices the nervous tick and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. You alright, Bat?" Rachel calmed slightly at the use of her nickname. She nodded as she spoke," Yeah. I'm fine, Tank. Just nervous for this."

Luca nodded in understanding. "No need to be nervous. We barely know what this club even is. Much less if we want to actually participate. Besides, you're the best singer I know, Bat."

"You're right. This will look great on our college apps for Julliard. Plus the swim team and football." Rachel looked down at her watch as she reasoned with her brother. She looked around the choir room curiously. This meeting was supposed to start 15 minutes ago.

Since she had sat down a few other students had joined them. Three large boys in letterman jackets not unlike Luca's. A boy dressed nicely was sitting next to a black woman, they seemed to be talking but not actually looking at each other. There was asian girl sitting next to a guy in a wheelchair and lastly a tall blonde who had sat next to the pretty latina. Everyone in the room seemed to not be fazed by the absence of thier teacher.

Luca seemed to know the three jocks, he waved happily when they had entered the room. "The one with the mohawk is Noah but he likes to be called Puck. The blonde boy is Sam and the asian one is Mike. They all play on the football team. Puck is a little bit of a horn dog but he's pretty cool once you punch him in nuts."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Luca Mitchell Berry! Do not tell me you assaulted that poor boy!"

Luca pouted, "He kept hitting on me after I told him to stop." Rachel hit her twin on the arm, "That doesn't mean you resort to violence." Luca rolled his eyes but nodded along placatingly. He attempted to change the subject, "Anyway. When did you join the swim team? What about," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "your little friend. Did your bring your special suit or something?"

Before Rachel could respond, in walked the teacher she had for Spanish, Mr. Schuester, closely followed by who was quickly becoming the bane of her existence, Finn.

Luca notices the look of distress that crossed over his sister's face but can't question it as Mr. Schuester began to address the group.

"Hello everyone. Sorry, I'm late. It won't happen again." The students in the room give the man a knowing look. "Oh I see we have some new faces. Are you guys looking to join?"

Luca speaks up first. He smiled lightly at the attention that was placed onto him. He had always been the more theatrical twin. Sure Rachel loved attention at times, but Luca loved it at all times.

"We just wanted to sit in at first and see what this was all about, and if there's time we'll audition. I'm Luca and this is my twin sister Rachel." Rachel nodded along in agreement and waved when she was introduced. She can hear whispering coming from various voices from around the room but tries to ignore it.

Mr. Schuester claps his hands together and gestures at the club, "Does anyone have a song they've prepared?" A hand from the middle row shoots up excitedly.

"Alright, Kurt. The floor is yours."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. As you guys know, I had a meeting with Principal Figgins this morning. And he approved my idea for a fashion club!" The room presented the boy with a happy round of applause.

"That's great, Kurt!"

"Thank you, Tina. Now, my song choice has nothing to do with that but I just couldn't wait to tell somebody."

He whispered something to the band and got an understanding smile in return.

Rachel was instantly entranced by the boys voice. It was soft and angelic and would be perfect for a haunting song if the need arose.

As he continues to sing the rest of the club either sings back up or just gently sways to the rhythm.

Luca and Rachel look at each other and immediately know what the other is trying to say.

After Kurt finishes his song Mr. Schuester looks at the twins expectingly. "So would you like to audition?"

The twins nod enthusiastically.

They quickly decide that Luca will go first. He walks to the front of the room, after grabbing an unused electric guitar and whispering to the band he smirked.

 _You learn a couple things when you get to my age_

 _Like friends don't lie and it all tastes the same in the dark_

 _When your vinyl and your coffee collection is a sign of the times_

 _You're getting spiritually enlightened at 29_

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her brother's song choice. Not that she was surprised. They both had an affinity for alternative rock and indie music, she didn't think he would use it for an audition, however.

 _So just give yourself a try_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give?_

 _I found a grey hair in one of my zoots_

 _Like context in a modern debate I just took it out_

 _The only apparatus required for happiness is your pain and freaking going outside_

 _And getting STD's at 27 really isn't the vibe_

 _Jane took her own life at 16_

 _She was a kid who had the box tattooed on her arm_

 _And I was 25 and afraid to go outside_

 _A millenial that baby-boomers like_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give?_

 _'And what would you say to your younger self?'_

 _Growing a beard's quite hard_

 _And whiskey never starts to taste nice_

 _And you'll make a lot of money, and it's funny_

 _'Cause you'll move somewhere sunny and get addicted to drugs_

 _And spend obscene amounts on freaking seeds and beans online_

 _So just give yourself a try_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give yourself a try?_

 _Won't you give?_

Rachel along with the rest of the club gave Luca a standing ovation. He shyly bowed and set the guitar on it's stand.

"Thank you Luca for that wonderful performance. Welcome to Glee Club." Mr. Schuester smiled happily at the boy.

Rachel patted the brunette boy on the shoulder as he passed back to his seat.

"Rachel, whenever you're ready." Rachel nodded politely. She sat down at the baby grand piano in the corner of the room and took a deep breath.

 _What's left to say?_

 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

 _Every word shot down in flames_

 _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

 _I'm losing my voice calling on you_

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?_

 _'Cause I need you here, woah_

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

Rachel took another deep breath. That song always got her emotional because of what it meant to her. She chances a look at her audience. They all seem to be in a state of shock, they just stare at her.

"Was I that bad?" Luca being Luca is the first to snap out of it. "Bat, that was great!" Everyone nods along dumbly. Well everyone accept two people. Kurt and his friend do nothing but glare at her.

"Rachel, welcome to glee club." Mr. Schuester gives the girl a excited smile and gestures for her to head back to her seat.

"Alright guys. Time for your first assignment. You guys will be put into to groups and will be competing for a voucher for Breadstix. Your theme is bands. Any kind of band. Girl group, boy bands, rock it doesn't matter. Now I've already picked your groups randomly." The group boos thier teacher, but he only laughs good naturedly.

"Luca and Rachel I'll just add you in where I think you'll fit. Okay. Artie, Finn, and Tina. Puck, Luca, and Sam. Brittany, Blaine, and Kurt. Mercedes, Mike, and Sugar. Lastly, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel. Alright you have five minutes to talk with your group before the end of practice. Good luck."

Luca seemed happy with his group as he all but sprinted across the room towards the other two jocks.

Rachel on the other hand silently asked the sky what she had done wrong. She couldn't see how being in a group with the two women she was attracted to would ever go well for her.

She traveled up to where the two girls were sitting and smiled shyly.

"Hi, Quinn. Hi," She paused and waited for the Latina to fill in the blank.

"Santana." The Latina seemed to be a little sceptical of Rachel's presence and a little closed off.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable Rachel. You weren't that good. Everyone who auditions gets into Glee." Kurt said coming of nowhere.

Rachel did her best to ignore him and huffed.

She just can't catch a break.

TUD

 _A.N. Songs used:_

 _Give Yourself a Try by The 1975_

 _Ashes by Celine Dion_

 _I'll edit when I have time._


End file.
